Me, Myself, My Money
"Me, Myself, My Money" is a song by Iggy Azalea from her debut EP "Glory". Lyrics (Hook 2x) They’d buy my shit if they could Damn I make it look good I’m bound to paper like wood Oh you hating? Yeah, you should Cause it’s just me, myself, my money Me, myself, my money Me, myself, my money Me, myself, my money These Margielas is killing my feet Versace shades ’cause I’m feeling low key Case of Ace ’cause the homies with me No ID they know me I.G.G. bitch, why you starin? Chic Lazana I ain’t carin Might put Daytons on my McLaren Like damn that white bitch crazy My son is signed’, yeah fuck you payin’ They pay me more ’cause I get shit you one hundred six four Six oh oh don’t slam that door Wash MC’s they white like sheets Crack rock flow bitch cook that dough Put it in the streets say took that dough I cook that dough, throw it to the ceiling It fell on the floor, Iggy you killin’ I already know Can’t tell me nothing if you already broke I’m already on Aiming for the stars I’m already gone Gotta have dinner with a man on the moon Married to the shit and the money’s my groom I’m swirving that shit, I ain’t grabbing that broom (Hook 2x) They’d buy my shit if they could Damn I make it look good I’m bound to paper like wood Oh you hating yeah, you should Cause it’s just me, myself, my money Me, myself, my money Me, myself, my money Me, myself, my money All wins no losses, life for the boss bitch All I need is an office,I’m turning shit off All I need is a coffin Ridin’ circles while they weezin' and coughin' Let the bullshit walk, let my money do the talking Put up runner walk ’cause there’s my target Roll day driving yeah that’s my target Pull up ,park it no keys shit Push it start it, shrimp cocktails In Neiman Marcus, haters salty Nuts and cashews, I came with Ben and Andrew We might just ’cause a scandal Find out that we menage our Nicki’s handle Yeah that’s my ammo,I’m on fire Just lit the candle, head in sky Bitch I’m the shit, you should think so too G shit, just gimme my money M.O.Y. money over you (Hook 2x) They’d buy my shit if they could Damn I make it look good I’m bound to paper like wood Oh you hating yeah, you should Cause it’s just me, myself, my money Me, myself, my money Me, myself, my money Me, myself, my money It’s just me, myself, my money In the land of the milk and honey I came with some Playboy Bunnies And Hef just said he's coming This shit right here's about dollars To stunt on hoes is my honour And a bitch must be in hell If the devil wears Prada Keep it real they don’t want nada Getting cheese like enchiladas You ain’t talking ’bout that money what the fuck you sayin? I’m cashing out what the fuck you playing, playing, playing You ain’t talking ’bout that money what the fuck you sayin? (Hook 2x) They’d buy my shit if they could Damn I make it look good I’m bound to paper like wood Oh you hating yeah, you should Cause it’s just me, myself, my money Me, myself, my money Me, myself, my money Me, myself, my money Category:Songs